Dark Past, Bright Future
by ShurtugalSkulblaka
Summary: Rachel has a dark past that she want to forget. With the arrival of new Autobots maybe she can set things right. She can't change what she's done but she can find redemption for her past. It could turn out differently this time, this time she could help her friends instead of hurting them. Can she find a way to forgive the past to make the future better or will she screw up again?
1. Chapter 1

**Please, do not tell me that my info is wrong, especially in the beginning(you'll see) I really don't want to hear it about how th Autobots didn't come to Earth before this blah blah blah, cause guess what! I don't care! Its a fanfiction guys, only a story, if you don't like what I write then don't read it! No need to tell me how bad I am**

**Anyway...here's my fanfic...enjoy there are plenty of more chapts coming your way :) **

**Chapter 1**

The giant robots collided and shot their gigantic guns at one another. Sparks flew everywhere, one bot in particular laid on the ground, wounded.

"Ironhide!" Rachel yelled. "IRONHIDE!"

She cowered under an overturned car as a F-22 fighter jet flew away. As soon as it had gone she bolted from the car to the robot lying on the ground. Before she could get there, he had gotten up and limped toward the others.

"Ironhide!" she called. "Don't go! Please! Ironhide!"

. . .

Rachel jerked up in her bed with a gasp.

"Oh, my God," she muttered.

She never wanted to remember that day again. Ever. But now she had. She rubbed her temples, trying to forget, but she knew she never would. She looked out of her bedroom window, it was dark outside, very dark. She assumed she had been asleep for only a few hours, or minutes, she couldn't tell. She quickly threw on her black boots and a jacket over her day clothes she had fallen asleep in. She quickly, but silently made her way out of her house without being noticed by her parents. As she walked down the sidewalk -not heading anywhere particular- she started to think back to that day. She had never done something so arrogant or selfish, not to mention outright stupid. It had almost cost her her own life and more importantly Ir-

A blast emitted over head. It sounded like a sonic boom. A flaming -what appeared to be a- meteor streaked overhead, interrupting Rachel's thoughts.

"I know that..." Rachel started to mutter.

She broke into run back to her house. She quickly hopped in her car and drove in the direction of the streaking meteor. She drove fast, edging the speed limit, but not going over it, just in case. She kept a close eye on the path, until a black truck sped by her. Suspicious, she followed it. It led her to the mouth of a small alley. She parked her car and jumped out, running ahead into the alley. Two other teenagers -a girl and guy- stood in the alley by a yellow and black racing-stripe Chevy Camaro.

They looked at Rachel as she approached.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Who are _you_?" Rachel demanded.

The girl held his hand and leaned around him saying, "I'm Mikaela, and this is Sam, who are you?"

"Rachel," Rachel replied shortly.

Soon the blaring of a siren could be heard and red lights bounced off the walls of the alley. The three teens turned to face the sound. A yellow Search and Rescue Hummer was the source of the siren and lights. It was followed closely by a black, 2007 GMC Topkick and a silver, Pontiac Solstice GXP up the back of the alley. Rachel turned just quick enough to see that most familiar symbol resting on the front of a blue semi truck with red flames painted on it, before the truck shifted and started to _transform -_was the only word Rachel could describe it as. By transform she sought to describe that the blue and red semi's parts quickly, dis-joined, moved around, and clicked into different places. She'd seen this happen over hundred times, but it never ceased to amaze her. Where the six-foot semi once was, stood a giant, at least thirty-foot tall robot. It was also hard for Rachel to describe how each robot looked. Their armor -made out of parts from their cars- covered their legs, arms, heads and chests and basically their whole body. Each robot was different, no two looked alike -almost like humans, except for their electric-blue eyes.

In fact, she knew they didn't look alike, not because of her previous knowledge, but because the other cars in the alley had also _transformed._ As she looked at the black, GMC Topkick she had followed there her jaw nearly dropped.

"Ir-" she was stopped short as the blue and red semi knelt down.

He came eye level with the guy called Sam, and then began to speak.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" the semi said in a deep voice to Sam.

"They know your name," said the girl, Mikaela.

"...Yeah," was Sam's reply.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," the semi, who's name was Optimus, said.

Rachel had never seen him before, but he was a Prime, a _Prime_.

_Wow, _Rachel thought, _this day is full of surprises._

"But you can call us Autobots for short," said the Search and Rescue Hummer.

"Autobots," Sam repeated in amazement.

"Autobots!" Rachel exclaimed with joy.

"You seem familiar, have we met before?" Optimus addressed her.

"Not personally, I wouldn't easily forget a meeting with a Prime, but you may have _heard_ of me," Rachel said.

"Are you Rachel Hallows," Optimus said.

"Sadly, yes," Rachel replied ducking her head in shame.

**If you liked, review, if you didn't...well like I said up top, you don't need to tell me negative things**

**I'll be adding the 2nd chapt shortly because this one was so short**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is peoples! My characterization skills are bad, so if Autobots don't act like you think, sorry. I am working on them though:)**

**Wow, Optimus knows her name...probably not a good thing. Will we find out what Rachel has done? Read to find out!**

**Chapter 2 **

Optimus went back to talking with Sam, but seemed to be addressing all three of them. The silver Pontiac Solstice made himself noticed.

"What's crackin', little bitches," he said.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz," Optimus said.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," the Pontiac, Jazz, said.

He did a few break dancing-type moves and plopped down on the hood of a car parked in the alley.

"What is that? Where did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked clearly confused by Jazz's moder talk.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web," Optimus said.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide," Optimus said.

Every thing seemed to freeze around Rachel. Her insides welled with joy.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide, who was the GMC Topkick, said.

He pointed two cannon-like guns at Sam, the cannons had transformed over his arms. Sam noticeably swallowed hardly, looking scared.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus warned.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons," Ironhide replied.

Rachel couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey, Ironhide! When were you gonna tell me you were back! Cybertron too tough for ya, huh?" Rachel asked in mock anger.

Ironhide turned around to look straight at her.

"I thought I knew that annoying, human voice," Ironhide joked.

"Ha! Annoying? _I'm_ annoying?" Rachel mocked.

She noticed Optimus looking at her -not angrily, just looking-so she mocked rolled her eyes at Ironhide, and looked back at Optimus.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus said referring to the yellow Search and Rescue Hummer.

Ratchet sniffed the air, "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."

Both Sam and Mikaela made awkward gestures.

_Awkward!_ thought Rachel, snuffing out a giggle with her jacket sleeve.

Somehow the Autobots always found a way to make things awkward, even if they didn't mean it -not saying sometimes they did- and Rachel knew this from experience. Optimus did not appear to notice the awkwardness, but Rachel knew he had at least noticed.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said to Sam.

The yellow and black Camaro Rachel had seen Sam standing next to earlier danced playing music off his radio.

"_Check on the rap. _

_Yep, second to none," _played through Bumblebee's radio.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle, I'm still working on them," said Ratchet pointing a red laser at Bumblebee's neck, making him cough.

Mikaela turned back to face Optimus.

"Why are you here?" she asked so seriously, it scared Rachel.

"We are here looking for the All Spark and we must find it before Megatron," Optimus said.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked.

Optimus pushed something on the side of his head and a hologram beamed from his eyes.

Rachel couldn't see it, but she could still hear Optimus.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather," Sam said amused.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," Optimus continued.

"How did you know about his glasses ?" Sam asked.

"EBay," said Optimus.

"Ebay," Sam said to Mikaela amused.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," said Ratchet.

"And the human race will be extinguished," said Optimus. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me you have those glasses," Mikaela said to Sam.

**Ooooh bad me xD I didn't tell you...lol**

**Yes I know, most of this was just from the movie, well, I didn't exactly know how to fit Rachel in this scene, but in future chapters shes in it more:)**

**Anyway...review if you liked, if you didn't... well**

**New chapt comin your way soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yeah just realized chapt 2 was **_**shorter **_**than Chapt 1...my bad well here's where we see more of Rachel and warning this chapter is definitely longer than any others...possibly my longest chapt. Anyway...enjoy...**

Chapter 3

The Autobots transformed back into their cars and started to drive. Rachel ran back to her car and followed the line of the oddest group of cars down the street. A semi, a truck, an ambulance, and two sports cars.

_Anyone who sees this now will wonder "what the hell?"_ Rachel thought.

She couldn't believe out of suspicion she'd followed Ironhide into that alley. It was almost ironic, out of all five Autobots she could have followed, she'd followed Ironhide. They all pulled down an alley between two houses and they all stopped. Rachel kept going, parking around the corner and walked back to see Sam and Mikaela talking.

"I need you to stay here alright?" Sam said.

"Okay," Mikaela said getting out of Bumblebee.

"You gotta stay here, and you're gonna watch them," Sam said quickly.

"Okay, okay," Mikaela said evenly.

"Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay,okay, okay," Mikaela said overwhelmed.

"Five minutes, alright?" Sam said.

"Okay."

With that Sam dashed across the yard to a two story house, which Rachel guessed was his. Rachel approached Mikaela who was standing, not knowing what to do, next to Bee.

"You followed us?" Mikaela asked with a little edge in her voice.

"Only because I think I can be of some help. I know the Autobots, and there is a _lot_ to learn, but I've known them for a while. I really just want to help, Decepticons are bad ass, and not to mention dangerous. But I understand if you don't want me around, that's fine, I really don't care," Rachel said, and she _did_ mean it.

Rachel started to walk away. She knew somehow that even if she did walk away now, gigantic, alien robots would _not_ go unnoticed for long. She would find them again.

"Get a grip and get back over here," Mikaela said.

Rachel turned around, her eyes widened as she saw Optimus transform and stand up. Mikaela gave her an odd look, so she pointed at Optimus.

Mikaela whirled around to see Optimus, "Oh, God," she moaned.

Sam walked back from the house to see Optimus walking into his yard.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Sam asked as Optimus walked to him.

Optimus walked right next to a concrete bird bath, and Rachel had seen this too many times before, she knew what was about to happen.

"No! Watch the path, watch the path! Please, please, please!" Sam begged.

Too late, Optimus' foot barely touched the top of the birdbath, but his weight crushed it instantly.

"Oh...no!" Sam yelled.

"Oops, sorry, my bad," Optimus said.

Rachel watched as the rest of the Autobots made their way toward Optimus and Sam.

"Oh...you couldn't...You couldn't wait for five...You couldn't wait for five minutes! I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" Sam yelled.

Mikaela and Rachel walked into the yard and Sam ran up to them.

"I told you to watch them. I told you," Sam told Mikaela.

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush," Mikaela said.

"Oh this is bad," Sam said.

Rachel started to laugh, but a little Chihuahua ran past her.

_Oh, crap, _Rachel thought as it ran right up to Ironhide.

"No! Mojo! Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam yelled as the Chihuahua peed on Ironhide's foot.

Rachel laughed, but felt sorry for the poor dog that was about to be a pile of ash.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy, easy!" Sam yelled picking up the dog before Ironhide crushed it.

"Hold on! Hold on! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet," Sam stammered as Ironhide pointed his guns at Sam and the dog, Mojo.

Ironhide humphed.

"That's all, could you just put the guns away... Put 'em away. Please," Sam begged.

"You have a rodent infestation," Ironhide said.

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?" Ironhide insisted, keeping his guns aimed at the "rodent" Chihuahua.

"No, no, no, he's not a rodent. He's a Chihuahua. This is my...This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas, don't we?" Sam stammered asking Mikaela and Rachel.

Rachel shrugged, "Ironhide, not cool, put 'em away," she pleaded.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot," Ironhide insisted.

Rachel burst out laughing, doubling over.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo, bad Mojo!" Sam scolded the dog.

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide scolded.

Rachel continued to laugh, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry, he's got a male dominance thing, that's all it is," Sam stammered.

"My foot's gonna rust," he grumbled.

Rachel wiped tears from the corners of her eyes that had formed through her laughter.

"I'm glad you thought that was funny, just real funny, huh?" Sam asked.

Rachel laughed again, "He was never going to hurt the dog," she laughed, "He was just messing with you."

Rachel continued to laugh.

"Okay, okay," Sam said to Optimus who was looking at him.

"Shut up and go hide!" he said going back into the house with the dog.

"Just hurry," Optimus said.

"Autobots, recon," Optimus said.

Bumblebee curiously looked through a first-story window of Sam's house. Rachel saw him a little too late, but hopefully no one had seen.

"Bumblebee!" she called quietly, "Bee, please , if they see you they'll go nuts. Bee, away from the window."

Rachel didn't know what Sam's parents were like, but a giant robot looking through the window was a sure way to give someone a heart attack. Or at least attract some unwanted attention, Rachel knew from experience.

Bumblebee backed up a bit, but still was looking through the window. Rachel shook her head, she liked Bee already, he seemed like a cool Autobot.

She laughed at her own thought, _They're all cool, duh._

In all her years, she'd never met -or worked with- an Autobot that she didn't necessarily _like_, but the humans were another story. She'd much rather put her life in the hands of an Autobot than a human, and would much rather be in their company.

_What?_ Rachel thought as she looked back to where Mikaela was.

Optimus had picked her up and lifted her to a second-story window. She saw Sam reach out and help Mikaela into the window. She knew that must be Sam's room, they must be searching for the glasses there. Rachel sat cross-legged in the grass, waiting for something to do. Ironhide walked up beside her.

"There aren't any Decepticons, no need to worry," Rachel said.

"Who's worrying?" Ironhide replied.

Rachel gave a short _humph_, "Ah, Optimus is a little, I think."

"A little? Eh, he's fine, we only know of one Decepticon roaming, and he's just taking precautions. He's over-doing it a bit, I think," Ironhide said.

Rachel laughed, "Thus is a Prime's nature."

Ironhide chuckled.

Rachel knew that whenever Ironhide was around her, his toughness went away, but only for a second. Most of the time he caught himself and switched back to being Mr. Tough Guy. Rachel laughed at her own thought, _Too much time with me I think. Turned him soft, uh-oh._

But she knew Ironhide would never be soft. NEVER.

Rachel let out a small scream as she was picked up by _something_. She threw a punch at it and immediately regretted it.

"IRONHIDE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled holding her most likely broken hand.

Ironhide laughed.

"NOT. FUNNY! I probably just broke my hand!" Rachel yelled.

"Oops, sorry, but really, 'I'm going to kill you'? I'd like to see that," he said amused.

"Shut. Up. Right. Now," Rachel said, tears stinging at her eyes.

_Lesson learned,_ Rachel thought_, look before you try to punch something._

Ironhide lifted her to the same second-story window as Mikaela had gone through.

"This isn't over," she promised Ironhide.

"Just help," he said, "Optimus is getting on my case."

"Good," Rachel mumbled jumping through the window.

Sam and Mikaela looked at her.

"I'm going to help, but" Rachel showed them her already bruising hand, "I don't know how much."

"What happened to you?" Mikaela asked.

"Long story short, tried to punch Ironhide, not a good idea, don't do it," she said.

"Agreed," they both said.

Rachel started looking through the room, searching for the glasses.

"Maybe if guys actually kept their rooms clean, we wouldn't be in this mess," Rachel mumbled.

Apparently not quiet enough though because she heard Mikaela laugh. She absentmindedly moved stuff around, desperate to find those glasses.

"Sam, he's back," Mikaela said shortly after.

"I can't deal with this," Sam grumbled walking to the window.

All Rachel heard was an exchange of words between Optimus and Sam, and then something about Sam's mom's temper. Then she saw Optimus walk away.

"What is the matter with you!" she heard Optimus whisper sternly to the Autobots.

"Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet!"

She heard scuffling as the Autobots tried to retreat.

"You should probably go too," Sam said.

"Sure, but why?" Rachel asked.

"'Cause if my mom finds you up here with me, she'll think..."

"Whoa! OK! Enough said, I'll go," Rachel said.

Rachel went to the window.

"Ironhide!" she called.

"What?" Ironhide said.

"Take me down! Don't ask why, just do it, please," Rachel said.

Ironhide came to the window and hopped in Ironhide's hand. He gently put her on the ground.

"Thanks," she said sliding to the ground.

Rachel ran after the retreating Autobots. Then she saw a disaster waiting to happen.

"Ratchet! Watch out for the-!"

Too late, Ratchet ran right into electric wires stretched between the poles.

His sirens blared and his lights flashed as he fell. Rachel jumped out of the way just as Ratchet crashed to the ground.

"Wow! That was tingly! You gotta try that," Ratchet said to Ironhide.

"Yeah that looks fun," Ironhide said sarcastically.

Rachel got up to see the lights in Sam's house flicker and go out, as did the rest of the houses on the street.

"Uh-oh," Rachel said.

"Rachel!" she heard someone call her name.

She looked up at the window to Sam's room, it was Sam calling her name.

"What?" Rachel called back.

"Meet me at the door in a minute! My parents- God!" Sam yelled.

He went back inside. Rachel braced herself up against the house. Soon the Autobots had come back and Ratchet was pointing his lights in Sam's room.

"What's with the light? You gotta stop the light," Sam told him.

Rachel found herself standing under Ironhide, which was somewhere she did _not_ want to be.

For a few minutes she didn't hear anything then Optimus moved away from Sam's window.

"Oh, parents," he said walking to the other side of the house.

"Whoa!" Optimus exclaimed stepping back so quickly the ground shook.

Rachel squeezed up to the side of the house, trying not to get squished like a bug.

"Quick, hide," Optimus said.

The Autobots scrambled to hide anywhere they could. Ironhide "hid" on the other side of the house.

"Where?" Jazz asked looking for anywhere to hide.

"Oh, oh, no man!" Jazz exclaimed quickly hiding in the first story of Sam's house.

Optimus -being so big- could only press himself against the side of the house.

"Judy!" Rachel heard a man yell.

She guessed it was Sam's dad.

"Better call the city, we got a blown transformer!" he called.

Rachel laughed, _blown transformer_. He had no idea.

"Power poles sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste! Trashed! Gone!" he yelled.

Rachel saw Ironhide draw out his cannons, looking up at the window.

"The parents are very irritating," Ironhide said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ratchet agreed.

"Can I take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans! What is _with_ you!" Optimus whispered sternly.

"Well, I'm just saying we _could_," Ironhide shrugged. "Its an option."

Rachel laughed until her sides hurt. Ironhide -though as he was- was shot down by Optimus' words in seconds. Rachel knew that Optimus was a good leader, if anyone could make Ironhide behave they had to be good.

There was silence and Rachel heard Sam's mom say something about the kitchen.

"Be right back!" Rachel called to Ironhide and ran to the door.

She knocked on the door once and a woman answered.

"Hello," the woman said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hi," Rachel said smiling. "Is Sam home?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen," Sam's mom said letting Rachel through.

"Thank you," Rachel said going into the house.

She spotted Sam going into the kitchen.

"Sam!" she called.

He turned and smiled, acknowledging her, and then walked into the kitchen. Rachel followed him. She saw his backpack was set on the kitchen's island.

"Oh, yes, yes," he said pulling a black case out of them.

Mikaela stood next to him smiling, Rachel stood across from them.

"Your mom's so nice," Mikaela said.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and give these glasses to them," Sam said to Mikaela and Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel said.

The doorbell rang, stopping Sam in his tracks. Rachel looked around the door of the kitchen into Sam's living room.

"Sam, there's guys in black suits, we might wanna stay here for a sec," Rachel said.

"What?"

"In my years of working with the Autobots, guys in black suits are not a good sign, just trust me, okay?"

Rachel heard words being exchanged between Sam's parents and one man in a black suit.

"We're the government. Sector Seven," the man said.

"Never heard of it," Sam's dad said.

"Never will," the agent said.

"Ron! There's guys all over the front yard," Sam's mom said to Sam's dad.

"What the heck is going on here?" Sam's dad asked.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a nation security matter," the agent said going into Sam's living room.

Rachel had a bad feeling about these guys.

"National security?"

"That's right national security."

"My, God, Ron, they're everywhere!" Sam's mom said.

"There's guys in suits all around the house," Sam's mom said.

_The Autobots!_ Rachel thought.

_-Must have escaped, there would be more commotion if they were still here. Where did they go?_

Optimus would take care of them, she knew, after all he did have the power to control Ironhide. Rachel laughed at her own thoughts.

"They've got to get their hands off my bush!" Sam's mom yelled holding a bat.

"Drop the bat, ma'am," the agent said. "I'm carrying a loaded weapon."

Sam moved beside Rachel. Rachel grabbed his wrist.

"Don't move," she warned him.

"You've got to get those guys out of my garden, or I'm gonna beat the crap out of them!" Sam's mom said.

Rachel laughed, _Your mom's cool,_ she mouthed to Sam.

"Rachel, let me go," Sam whispered.

"Sam," Mikaela whispered.

"Fine," Rachel said letting go of Sam's arm.

Sam walked out of the kitchen, Mikaela following, Rachel behind them.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

The agent passed Sam's mom's bat to another agent.

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" the agent said smiling.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Well, I need you to come with us," the agent said.

"Whoa, way out of line," Sam's dad said standing in front of Sam.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off," the agent said.

Rachel did not like this man one bit. He made her uneasy.

"You're not taking my son," Sam's dad said.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?"

Sam's dog, Mojo, started to yap.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here," Sam's dad said.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here," the agent said.

"What operation?" Sam's dad demanded.

"That is what we are going to find out," the agent said.

At that moment a bald headed agent walked up to the other agent and whispered something to him. Rachel didn't feel good about people whispering, not since-

The agent gave the man speaking to him an odd look, like utter shock and took a small machine from him.

"Son?" the agent said.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Step forward please," the agent said.

"Just stand?"

The agent waved the machine in front of Sam, like he was frisking him at an airport. The machine started to beep wildly.

_Uh-oh_, Rachel thought, _that can't be good._

"Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

Rachel, Sam, Mikaela, and Sam's parents were overtaken by agents handcuffing their hands behind their backs. Rachel knew this all too well. She really wanted to kick the agent holding her and run until she found the Autobots -who she knew couldn't be too far away. But she knew she couldn't do that, she'd risk too much. They were lead out of the house to a parade of black SUVs parked outside Sam's house.

"You hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Sam's mom yelled at the agent leading Mojo on a loop stick.

Rachel was forced into the back seat a black SUV, Sam and Mikaela were shoved in after her. The black SUVs sped off.

**Uh-oh...they're in trouble now...what will Rachel do? Why does she know so much about guys in black suits...has she run into Sector 7 before? **

**New chapt comin your way soon...I'm still working on it**

**If you like, review, if you didn't...well that's up to you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, another big chapter coming your way, guys, well I actually finished the fanfic for the first movie and am now working on the second (Yes, I'm doing all three movies XD) but I might taper out the chapters by a couple days so I can build up the second one before I'm done with this one. Anyway, enough of my talking...and...cliff hanger's over...**

**Chapter 4**

Rachel sat in the back of the black SUV.

_Thank God the Autobots escaped before these creeps showed up,_ she thought.

She had worked with the Autobots for years and a "Sector Seven" had never come up. Not once. Rachel had a bad feeling about these dudes.

_I'm sorry,_ She mouthed to Sam and Mikaela.

"So," the agent that had confronted them in the house said.

"LadiesMan217, that is your eBay username, right?" the agent said to Sam.

Mikaela and Rachel gave Sam annoyed looks.

"Yeah, but it was a typo, you know, and I ran with it," Sam sputtered.

"Yeah? What do you make of this?" the agent said.

He pressed a button on the phone and it started to play a video.

"_My name is Sam Witwicky, and my car...uh, is alive..._" played off the phone.

"Yeah that sounds like LadiesMan," Mikaela said rolling her eyes.

"Last night at the station you told the officer your car _transformed_, enlighten me," the agent said.

_Wonderful, Sam, tell everyone about the Autobots,_ Rachel thought.

"Here's what I said, okay -'cause this is a total misunderstanding- that my car had been stolen..." Sam said.

"Really?"

"From me, from my home, but its fine now because its back! It came back!" Sam stuttered.

Mikaela looked at him,"Well not by its self," Mikaela corrected Sam.

"Well no," Sam said.

"Because cars don't do that, because that would crazy!" Mikaela said starting to laugh.

Rachel caught on first and laughed along. Sam and the agent started to laugh too.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" the agent said stopping laughing abruptly.

"Aliens? What..like a Martian? Like _E.T_?" Sam asked laughing.

"What? Like a U.F.O? You've got to be kidding me," Rachel said.

"Its an urban legend," Mikaela added.

"You see this?" the agent said pulling out a badge.

"Uh-huh," Sam said.

"This is a I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I'm gonna lock you up, forever," the agent said.

Sam looked horrified.

"Oh, God, Sam. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela said coldly.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up," the agent said.

"What? Parole?" Sam asked.

"...it's nothing," Mikaela said.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" the agent said.

"Sure it's nothing," Rachel mocked.

"You, don't test me either, 'cause federal offense is sure something," the agent said.

Rachel made a remembering look.

"Oh, yeah, that...that was a fun night," Rachel laughed.

Sam looked at Mikaela.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they...they weren't always his," Mikaela said.

"You stole cars? And you committed federal offense?" Sam asked shocked.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along," Mikaela said.

"They've got their own juvie records to prove it. Their criminals, criminals are hot," the agent said looking at Mikaela.

Mikaela looked on the verge of tears, Rachel wanted to shout something insulting at the agent, but she knew it was probably better for her to keep her mouth shut. She was also distracted by the rapid beeping of the machine the agent had frisked Sam with.

"Its time to talk!" yelled the agent.

At the same time Rachel gasped.

The car spun out of control after colliding with what Rachel could only remember as a blue and red leg. The car stopped after a few seconds.

"Big! It's big!" the agent yelled trying to see what is what they hit.

Two metal hands came through the side of the car, lifting it by its roof.

"I can't see it! I can't see it!" the agent yelled as they were lifted feet from the ground.

Rachel didn't even want to look at how high up they were, but she knew they were high, really high. Rachel couldn't see who -or what- had lifted them, but she already had a feeling _who_ it was, she hoped she was right because her other guess would mean they were in grave danger. A bright light shone through the windshield preventing anyone from seeing what was lifting them. Everyone in the car -besides Rachel- were screaming, even Sam. Suddenly the roof of the car ripped off and they plummeted back to the ground. Rachel laughed as she looked up, seeing Optimus discard the top of the car.

"You A-holes are in trouble now," Sam said.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend, Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons!" Optimus commanded.

Rachel smiled as the Autobots jumped down from the bridge a few feet back. She laughed as Jazz swung down from the rafters.

"Freeze!" Ironhide commanded pointing his guns at the agents with guns.

"Give me those," Jazz said holding out his hand.

Like metal to a magnet the agents' weapons were ripped from their hands and collected in Jazz's hand.

Optimus bent down until he was almost laying down, he was eye-level with the agents.

"Hi, there," the agent said smiling.

"You don't seem afraid, are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus said.

"Well, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you, except to tell you I can't communicate with you," the agent said.

"Get out of the car," Optimus ordered.

"Alright. Me? You want to me to..."

"NOW!" Optimus snapped.

Rachel held back her laughter and got out of the car.

"Alright...I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see?" the agent said.

"That's very nifty how you put us down without...really killing us," he said.

Rachel walked over to Mikaela who undid the handcuffs around her wrist. Mikaela had somehow gotten out of hers by herself. She undid Sam's as well.

"So you're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Sam said.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that," Mikaela said.

"Give her a break, Sam," Rachel said.

Mikaela looked at her.

"If I choose to engage with him, mum is the world, right?" Rachel heard the agent said.

"I have a record, Sam, because I wouldn't turn my dad in," Mikaela said, "When have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" she said coldly.

Rachel knew how she felt. Her life had been, well, normal and kind of boring. Then, she had had to make the hardest decision of her life.

She had been walking down her street and ended up at an abandoned lot at the end of the street somehow. Looking around she could hardly see anything through the darkness. Then she heard the scream of a jet and clicking. Before she knew what was happening -or could run- a giant robot pinned her to the ground.

"So lucky to finally have you alone," the robot said in a steely voice.

"What?" was a squeak that Rachel could only manage.

"Your grandfather, girl," the robot spat.

Rachel couldn't even believe this was happening, her grandfather? He'd died before she was even one. This had to be some horrible nightmare, but it wasn't.

"Wh-what?" Rachel asked. "I didn't even know my grandfather."

"Shut up, girl! You know! You do!" the robot yelled.

Tears stung in Rachel's eyes.

The robot looked past Rachel, she saw it too. Several cars and two trucks pulled into the lot.

_Odd, _Rachel thought, _I've never seen those before._

The cars suddenly started to transform, their parts switched places, until they weren't cars anymore, but giant over-thirteen-foot tall robots.

"Away from the human," the biggest one, who was once a Tahoe LT, commanded.

His voice was deep and powerful, it made Rachel feel like an ant. She gapped at the robots. The biggest one said something -that seemed to be in another language- to the one that attacked her. They jumped at each other, punching, kicking, and shooting at each other.

"Autobots, attack!" he called to the other robots.

"Bring it!" one yelled attacking the foe robot.

The rest of the cars helped the Tahoe by attacking. Soon the robot transformed back into a jet and flew away.

"Punk-ass Decepticon," the Tahoe muttered.

"Can't even stand and fight," the one that yelled "bring it", and was a Mustang, said.

The Mustang walked up to the Tahoe.

"Aw, Ironhide, I wanted to kick his ass," he fake-pouted.

"Then there would be no fun for me," the Tahoe, who was called Ironhide, said.

His guns transformed back into a part of him.

"I bet the human is wondering a few things," the Mustang suggested.

"Damn right, the human is wondering some things," Rachel said.

"Ha! I like her, she's got spunk," the Mustang said.

The Tahoe rolled his eyes, "Do you have a name, human?"

"R-Rachel," Rachel stuttered.

In someway the Tahoe intimidated her, maybe it was his voice, maybe it was his size.

_Oh, God, they aren't going to hurt you, they just saved your life,_ Rachel thought.

"Rachel Hallows," Rachel said.

"Why did that one," she gestured to where the foe robot had been, "want to kill me?"

Ironhide grumbled something to himself.

"Here we go again," the Mustang said sarcastically.

"Shut your grill. There are a lot of things to explain, Rachel..."

"Must be somethin' about the All Spark..." the Mustang said to himself, "...Deceptions."

Ironhide glared at him and he stopped muttering.

"You must have many questions," Ironhide said.

"Yeah, what are you, like aliens or something?" Rachel asked.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms," Ironhide said.

"Way to go old school, Ironhide," the Mustang muttered.

"That's a long word," Rachel said.

"Hell yeah, it is!" the Mustang said, "That's why you can just call us Autobots. It's what we call ourselves."

Ironhide glared at him with electric-blue, optic eyes. The Mustang shrank back under his glance.

"We come from the planet Cybertron. Your great-great-grandfather, Rachel, was on a mission with a crew under a captain to sail the Arctic Circle. He was tied in with a great discovery by humans of our race," Ironhide explained.

From then for the next two years Rachel's life was spun around. She had worked with the Autobots...until that night.

"Rachel," came Ironhide's voice.

Rachel's mind snapped back to the present.

"Come back to Earth, Rachel," Ironhide joked.

"Very funny," Rachel said sarcastically, mock-rolling her eyes.

Ironhide mimicked her.

"Big guys, big guys with big guns," the agent said.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me," Sam said.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here, young man, not you!" the agent yelled.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked.

"I am not a liberty to discuss it," the agent said.

"No?" Sam said reaching into the agent's coat pocket.

"Hey, you touch me that's a federal offense," the agent said.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam said holding the agent's badge.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden with his big, alien friend standing over there," the agent mumbled.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the agent asked rhetorically.

"Federal offense, huh?" Sam asked Rachel.

"You see how easy it is to get," Rachel suggested.

"Yeah."

"Look, Sam, I was charged because I helped the Autobots. The agents didn't know that of course, but I was doing it to protect them," Rachel said.

"So was it a... sensible charge?"

"It was, but for the right reasons."

Sam studied her for a minute, but Rachel's poker face was unaffected. One thing she had learned when she was secretly working with alien robots was how to keep a straight face.

"So what did you-"

"Alright, though guy, take it off," Mikaela interrupted Sam, talking to the agent.

"What are you talking about?" the agent asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off," Mikaela demanded.

"For what?" the agent demanded.

"For threatening my dad."

The agent looked at Mikaela and then started to take his jacket off.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life," he said taking off his shirt and tie.

He wore a tank-top with "S-7" printed on it like the superman logo. Rachel snickered.

"Your a criminal," the agent said undoing his belt.

"Let's face facts, its in your gene pool," he said dropping his pants and stepping out of them.

Rachel had to cover her mouth to not bust out laughing.

"Those are nice," Mikaela said sarcastically at the agent's Hawaiian boxers.

"Now get behind the pole," Mikaela said going after him with handcuffs in her hand.

She handcuffed the agents hands around the pole.

"This is such a felony what you're doing here," the bald headed agent from before said.

"Like we care," Rachel shot back.

"I will hunt you down," the agent said to Sam.

"He'll hunt you down," the bald agent echoed.

"Without any remorse!" the agent said.

"No remorse!" tha bald agent called after them as they walked away.

Rachel looked up at Ironhide, smiling.

"What?" Ironhide demanded.

Rachel laughed, knowing it would drive him crazy.

"What is so funny?" Ironhide said.

"Nothing, just thinking," Rachel said.

Ironhide waved his hand dismissively, as if casting aside the very idea.

"So what now?" Rachel asked Sam.

Sam shrugged.

"Well, that's helpful."

Rachel suddenly heard the growl of engines and whirring of blades through air.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Oh, no," Mikaela said.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide said shooting the ground.

A shock-wave blasted down the road, blowing out the tires of incoming SUVs.

"Roll out!" Optimus commanded.

The rest of the Autobots transformed and with screeching tires sped away. Ratchet and Ironhide were the last to leave. Optimus, however, remained. He knelt down and held out his hand.

"Up you get," he said to Sam, Mikaela and Rachel.

They all climbed into his hand and he lifted them up as he stood up. Rachel didn't look down, she knew they were up really high, but she didn't want to know _how_ high. The three of them climbed onto Optimus' shoulder which all three could easily sit on. Rachel gripped tightly to Optimus as he began to run as helicopters dropped in on him. Optimus ran down a street, the helicopter tailing him. He ducked down an alley, losing the helicopter. The chase wasn't over, though, Optimus ran to a near-by bridge and pressed himself between two rafters under the bridge. They were looking at the ground below them. The place reminded Rachel of the scene from _Grease. _The two slanted, concrete walls were separated by a small river in the middle.

"Easy, you three," Optimus said quietly as a helicopter approached under them.

Rachel could see Mikaela stiffen, which wasn't good. Suddenly Mikaela slipped from Optimus and started to fall, she stopped as Rachel grabbed her arm with her good hand. She, however, pulled Rachel down with her and they were both falling. Sam caught Rachel's wrist of her bad hand which she had punched Ironhide with. It didn't hurt, but her grip to Sam was weak. The helicopter flew under them, the blades only inches from Mikaela.

"Oh, my God! Don't drop me! Don't drop me! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Mikaela yelled.

"I'm not going to drop you!" Rachel yelled back but she could feel her grip on Sam slipping.

Sam had fallen too when he had grabbed Rachel, so they were all hanging.

"Hold on!" Optimus said.

Mikaela's arm slipped through Rachel's hand, pulling Rachel's already weak grip on Sam off. They both fell, but then Sam fell after them, pulled off by Rachel. All three of them were falling to certain death to the concrete below. Or ,at least, Rachel thought so.

Seconds before they hit the ground, a flash of yellow grabbed them, saving them from dying. They spun for a second and then Rachel knew what had happened. She was set down with Mikaela and Sam.

"Bumblebee!" she yelled immediately after, "Get out of here, Bee! Go, they're coming!"

But she was too late to warn him. A helicopter flew up and Bumblebee stood in front of them, shielding them from harm. The men in the helicopter shot a hook at Bumblebee, wrapping around his arm.

"Stop! Stop!" Sam yelled.

Rachel echoed him.

Bumblebee, knowing not to harm the humans, didn't fight back. Another helicopter came, shooting Bee with another hook.

"No!No!" Sam yelled.

"No! Stop! Please!" Rachel cried, but it was no use.

Bumblebee was pinned to the ground, wrapped in wires.

Black SUVs sped up to them from both sides. Agents with guns came out of the SUVs.

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!" the yelled.

Rachel, Sam and Mikaela got down on their knees, putting their hands behind their heads. The agents forced them face-down on the ground, handcuffing them. As she was forced into the back of one of the SUVs what she saw horrified her. Bumblebee was being sprayed with a cold-looking air by guys in suits. For the first time in a while a lump formed in her throat and she began to cry. She hated when she saw Autobots -who were trying to save them- were harmed by the very people they were trying to save. She didn't know what would happen to Bumblebee, but she knew it wouldn't be good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Getting closer to the end...so what happens to the teens? Read to find out. This Chapter isn't as big so, yeah, enough small talk, here it is...enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

Sam and Mikaela had been forced in a car next to Rachel. As the cars started to drive away Rachel caught a glimpse of Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet on the bridge above Optimus. Jazz swung down and started to talk with Optimus. Whatever they were saying Optimus wasn't going to do anything to take back Bumblebee and the teens because he didn't move from under the bridge until they were almost out of sight.

The cars headed to a heliport not far away. Rachel could already see it as they approached. They got out of the cars -forced was more like it- and were escorted into the helicopter on the pad. Their handcuffs were removed and Rachel, Sam, and Mikaela were seated across from two other people in the helicopter. One was a woman with blond hair and pretty blue eyes, and the other was a African American man. Rachel didn't want to talk to anyone, even though she was normally sociable, this hurt too bad. It was too much like before, she didn't want to remember. She knew he wouldn't admit it, but she knew Ironhide would be worried about her. He never liked leaving her out of his sight when bad things were happening, especially when it was s much like-

"So..." Sam's voice broke the silence.

"What'd they get you for?" the woman said in an Australian accent.

"I bought a car...turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew?" Sam said.

Soon the helicopter landed and immediately Rachel recognized the place. The Hoover Dam, she had been there only once before when she was little. It was daytime now, so Rachel could clearly see the magnificent dam. She saw the agent that arrested them not far away. Two other helicopters landed at that moment. A small team of military soldiers got out and in the other helicopter an older gentleman got out with several body guards, Rachel recognized him. The Secretary of Defense for the U.S Government.

_Wow, something serious is about to go down, and we're caught in the middle, _Rachel thought.

Rachel walked up to the agent that had arrested them, Sam and Mikaela next to her. His new uniform read "Simmons."

"Hey, kid," Simmons said to Sam. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte, HoHo, double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my car?" Sam asked.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know and we need to know it now," another agent said.

Rachel thought he seemed nicer.

"Okay," Sam said. "But first, I'll take my car, my parents -maybe you should write this down. Oh, and their juvie records, those have to be gone, like forever."

_Thank you,_ Rachel mouthed to Sam, he nodded.

Sam and Simmons looked at each other.

"Come with me," the nicer agent said. "We'll talk about your car."

"Thank you," Mikaela said to Sam.

They followed the agents to the bottom of the dam. Sam, Mikaela, Rachel, the Secretary of Defense, the two people from the helicopter, and the small military team were all lead by the agents.

"Alright, here's the situation," Simmons said. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" asked the African American soldier who's - Rachel read off his uniform- name was Epps.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms," Simmons said.

"What you're about to see is totally classified," the nicer agent said leading them into a chamber.

"Well, obviously," Rachel muttered to herself.

When she saw what the agent was talking about her heart skipped a beat and she jumped back, colliding with Sam.

"Shit, sorry, Sam," she apologized. "Scared the freakin' crap out of me."

She took a retake. Megatron. He was standing frozen -thank God- in the giant chamber. The same kind of frozen air pouring on him.

"Dear God. What is this?" the Secretary of Defense asked.

The group had stopped in shock.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934," the nice agent said.

"We call him NBE One," Simmons said.

_And I'd call you dead if he heard you talking right now,_ Rachel thought.

"Sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you _think_ you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons," Sam said looking up at Megatron.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind," the nice agent said.

Sam's eyes widened and Rachel was likewise shocked.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him," Simmons said, then got in Sam's face, "NBE One. That's what we call it."

"And you didn't think the United States military _might_ need to know you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" the Secretary said to the nice agent.

"Until recent events, we had no credible treat to national security," the nice agent said.

"Well, you got one now!" the Secretary said.

"So why Earth?" asked one of the soldiers who's -Rachel also read on his uniform- was Lennox.

He seemed to be in charge of the small group of soldiers.

"It's the All Spark," Rachel blurted out.

Everyone looked at her.

"All Spark? What is that?" the Secretary asked.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing," Sam said. "Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what _they_ call him," he said getting in Simmons' face, "Who's pretty much the harbinger of death wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

Rachel was impressed, he'd pretty much gotten the point the first time.

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah."

Then she noticed the look on the agents' faces, Sam did too.

_Oh, God, no,_ Rachel thought sarcastically.

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" Sam asked amused.

"Follow me," the nice agent said.

"Unbelievable!" Rachel exclaimed sarcastically.

"Autobots have-! You don't even know how many problems could have been..! _Oh, my God_!" Rachel yelled horrified.

They looked at her for a minute, then kept walking.

They were lead down a long tunnel to an office-type room.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons said.

Your _"crown jewel"! How about the Autobots that _died_ looking for the All Spark and you've just been __admiring it!_ Rachel thought.

Rachel looked out of the glass window that looked out to a huge chamber with a gigantic cube-looking object in the middle. Rigging was raised up around it with people studying it. It had strange markings all over it.

_So that's the All Spark, well, I imagined it smaller,_ Rachel thought.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 B.C. The First Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete, a perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside," the nicer agent explained.

Rachel couldn't believe it, the Cube had been in human possession all along, if the Autobots would have known, there would have been no way to get it back. But they didn't, so it was up to them -the people in the room- to help get it to the Autobots to destroy it. She didn't, however, know how they were going to do that, these agents wouldn't just let them take it, besides it was well over 30 feet tall and even thicker. She bet Optimus couldn't even carry it, it was twice the size of him.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy, what kind exactly?" the Australian woman from the helicopter asked.

"Good question."

Again they followed the agents down another tunnel to yet another room. As they walked in Rachel noticed the thick, Plexiglas-type material box in the center of the room. It had cables attached to two metal coils in the roof that led to somewhere else, leading into the box.

"Please, step inside, they have to lock us in," the nice agent said.

Everyone stepped in the room.

"Oh, what's that?" the soldier named Epps asked looking at three-bladed gashes in the metal wall. "Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man," said the guy from the helicopter. "Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" he said laughing. "Right? That's Wolverine."

"That's very funny," Simmons said dully.

Everyone looked around.

"Anyone have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Simmons asked.

"I got a phone," the man from the helicopter said tossing his phone to Simmons.

Simmons opened a door on the box and placed the phone in it.

"Ooh, Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese, they know the way of the samurai," Simmons said.

"Nokia's from Finland," the Australian woman whispered to the Secretary.

"Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. A little strange," the Secretary whispered.

A little laser thing inside the box positioned itself above the phone.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box," Simmons said pulling a lever.

The little laser zapped the phone. Suddenly the phone transformed into a little, Decepticon-looking thing. It flung itself at the box, then pulled out tiny guns and started shooting the box.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons said.

"That thing is freaky!" the Australian woman exclaimed.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons said.

The little Decepticon thing ran around flinging itself against the box, cracking it in some parts.

"He's breaking the box," Simmons said to the nicer agent.

Simmons pulled a trigger on a little thing attached to the box and another zap hit the phone Decepticon and it died.

_Scratch that, you haven't been admiring the Cube, you've been _playing_ with it! _Rachel thought furiously.

**So why is Rachel so fed up with S-Seven, yeah it has a lot to do with her past... A LOT, but we still don't know how or what went wrong. Apparently a lot, A LOT -lol- of Autobots died in front of her. Will the next chapter have more about her past? Maaaaaybe. Maybe not. }) its coming soon, chapter 6. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6...we are getting really close to the end. A lot is about to go down... but I won't spoil...so here it is...WARNING big chapter! :)**

**Chapter 6**

The lights flickered and a groaning of metal sound came through the room.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," the Secretary said.

The nice agent went to a com not far away.

"Banachek. What's going on?" the agent -who's name Rachel finally knew, Banachek- asked.

"_The NBE One hangar has lost power-"_ came a man's frightened voice over the com.

"What!" Banachek exclaimed.

"-_and the back-up generator is just not gonna cut it."_

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked Banachek.

They ran into a room with giant generators in it.

"Everyone to the NBE One chamber now!" Banachek yelled to all the workers in the room.

They ran down a hallway.

"They're popping our generators!" Banachek said.

They ran back into the chamber holding Megatron. All the military personnel were rushing about loading guns, equipping military buggy cars.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Simmons yelled.

The lights flashed in and out again. Sam ran up to Simmons.

"You gotta take me to my car. You gotta take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube," he told Simmons.

"The car? Its confiscated," Simmons said.

"Well then unconfiscate it," Sam insisted.

"We do not know what'll happen if we let him near this thing!" Simmons said.

"You don't know?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe you know, but I don't know,"Simmons said quickly.

"Well, you just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man!"

Rachel laughed to herself, besides the crisis going on this conversation was getting funny. Two stubborn-headed men going at each other.

"Take him to his car!" Lennox yelled grabbing Simmons by his vest and pushing him up against a buggy.

Guns were drawn immediately from both sides, S-Seven agents and military soldiers.

Lennox pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man pointing a gun at him, "Drop it," Lennox said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Banachek said.

Rachel looked to see who would break first, agent or military, her bet was on the agents.

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Simmons said to Lennox who had him by his vest with his free hand.

"There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox said.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction," Simmons said.

"S-Seven don't exist," Epps said.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist," Lennox said.

"I'm going to count to five," Simmons said.

"Well, I'm going to count to three," Lennox said.

He pushed his gun against Simmons' chest.

"Simmons?" the Secretary cut in.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says, losing's not really an option for these guys."

Rachel laughed to herself. Simmons looked from the Secretary back to Lennox, and again.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you wanna lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

Rachel ran down a hallway until she heard distressing sounds coming from a room.

"Bumblebee!" she yelled and ran toward it everyone else falling in behind her. They burst through big doors. What Rachel saw was horrible.

Bumblebee was secured to a concrete slab and they were doing things to him.

"Stop! Stop!" Rachel screamed.

"Stop it! You gotta stop it!" Sam yelled.

"Stop. Stop. It's alright, let him go," Banachek said.

They stopped whatever they had been doing to Bumblebee.

"You okay?" Sam asked Bee.

Bumblebee looked at him.

"They didn't hurt you right?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee made a few noises and his battle mask flipped on. Bumblebee thrust his gun at the agents who had been harming him.

"Listen to me, the Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming," Sam said.

Bumblebee sat up still wielding his gun.

"No, no. Don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you," Sam said.

Bumblebee stood up and pointed his gun around.

"Just back up a little bit, he's friendly, he's fine," Sam said.

"Bee, please put the guns down," Rachel begged.

Bumblebee put his gun away.

"Here, come with me, I'm gonna take you to the All Spark," Sam said.

As they ran _back_ to the room with the Cube in it, Rachel's fury elevated. Many Autobot lives had been lost, and for what? It was all senseless now.

_They had no clue! _Rachel thought.

Then what she had done -stupid as it was- was for nothing as well. She had risked the most important thing to her for something stupid in the first place, but now it was for nothing. Now she felt stupid.

_But we _didn't_ know, and that's just it,_ Rachel thought.

_You can't change the past, but you can make the future right._

The words rang in her head like a ghost from the past.

When they reached the room with the Cube, Bee ran right up to it. He looked at the Cube for a minute and then reached up to it.

"Okay, here we go. He doing somethin', he doing somethin'," Epps said.

As soon as Bee touched the Cube a kind of blue electricity traced through the markings on the Cube. Suddenly the Cube started to fold in on itself in smaller squares. The Cube reduced to a small size that fit in Bee's hand.

"_Message from Starfleet, Capitan. Let's get to it,_" Bee said through the radio.

"He's right, if we stay here we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is 22 miles away_. _We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city," Lennox said.

"Good!Right!" the Secretary agreed.

Rachel smiled, it was a good plan, she liked Lennox already.

"But we can't make a stand without the Air Force," Lennox added.

Again, he was right, Decepticons were not ones to mess with unless you had Autobot _and_ military protection.

"This place must have some sort of radio link!" the Secretary said.

"Yes!" Simmons said.

"Short wave, CB?" the Secretary said.

"Right! Yes!"

"Sir, you've got to figure out some way to get the word out to them. Let's move!" Lennox said.

Rachel, Sam, and Mikaela followed the soldiers as they headed back to the entrance.

"Alright, Sam, get in the car!" Lennox commanded.

Bumblebee transformed and Sam and Mikaela jumped in the front seats, Rachel in the back with the Cube.

"Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air, when we get to the city we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?" Lennox called.

Bumblebee drove off.

Rachel sat in the back, studying the Cube as they exited the dam. Soon the military buggies were surrounding Bee, except for in front of him.

"How's the Cube?" Sam asked.

"Its fine," Rachel replied.

"Well, put your seatbelt on," Sam said to Mikaela and Rachel.

Rachel liked Bumblebee even more now, his choice of cars was impeccable.

"He's a nice car," Rachel said.

"Used to be a piece of crap," Mikaela muttered softly, as if she didn't want Bee to hear.

"My first car," Sam said.

Rachel laughed, "Well, he's the best first car anyone could wish for."

"Thanks."

"I'm not really a car person, but Camaros are a different story. I love them," Rachel said.

"Well, that's good, 'cause Bee would be upset if you didn't," Sam said.

Rachel smiled.

Rachel just happened to be looking through the windshield.

"Optimus," she said blankly.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"_Optimus_," Rachel said pointing.

"How'd you know?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "How many _other_ blue semis with red flames do you know?"

Down the road the blue and red semi, followed by the other Autobots, drove toward them. Rachel looked as Optimus quickly turned and Jazz did a burn out, the other Autobots filed in behind Bumblebee, Ratchet and Optimus bringing up the rear.

"Great," Rachel smiled.

Jazz and Bumblebee seemed to be racing each other as they entered a highway. As they drove down the highway Rachel noticed two odd cars following them. A big, tan military minesweeper and a cop car with its lights on followed them. The big military minesweeper didn't even dodge cars, it just kept speeding forward, pushing away anything in its path.

"Sam," Rachel said pointing to the cars.

"No, no, no, no," Sam said.

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them," Sam seemed to be saying to Optimus and the others.

As if hearing Sam, Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide blocked the cars. The military minesweeper suddenly transformed.

"Decepticons," Rachel breathed.

It was a huge Decepticon. Then Optimus -slowing down only a little- transformed as well, sliding to a stop, then facing the on-coming Decepticon. The Decepticon ran into a bus, making it explode, and covering himself in flames. The Decepticon tackled Optimus and they disappeared over the over-pass, fighting.

"Optimus!" Rachel squeaked as she lost sight of him.

"He'll be fine," Sam said.

Rachel knew, but she didn't want to be rude. Bumblebee sped up, losing the cop car.

Soon they arrived at a city Rachel had never been to. Mission City, she'd heard of it, but never been there. It was like every other urban city, nothing was really special about it. The soldiers led them deeper into the city. Rachel heard the scream of a jet and looked up.

"Oh, no," Rachel murmured.

The group stopped and Rachel jumped out of Bumblebee.

"That's not-" Rachel started.

"Air Force has arrived, pop smoke!" Lennox commanded.

The soldiers popped green smoke.

"No! That's not-"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps said into his radio.

The F-22 flew over them again. Rachel's heart sank, no one would listen...

"That's not Air Force!" Rachel screamed infuriated.

Ironhide started to transform, "It's Starscream!" he said.

"Shit!" Rachel yelled.

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide yelled.

Ratchet backed up and Bee transformed running to Ironhide. Ironhide and Bumblebee lifted a supply truck to block the group behind them. Humans in the city ran like crazy, Rachel knew they must be confused.

"No, no, no! Move!" Lennox yelled.

"Back up! Back up!" Ironhide said.

"Retreat! Fall back!" the soldiers yelled.

"Incoming!" Ironhide yelled as missiles flew toward them.

The missiles hit, and they hit hard. The first ones hit Bee and Ironhide tossing them like they weighed nothing and the rest hit the group behind them.

When Rachel came back to her senses everything was black.

"Ironhide!" Rachel yelled. "Ironhide!"

"Rachel!" came Ironhide's voice.

Suddenly the darkness lifted and Rachel saw Ironhide push aside a car that had fallen over Rachel. Rachel looked next to her and her eyes widened. A sharp piece of a metal rod had impaled itself inches from Rachel.

"What?" Ironhide asked.

Then he saw it.

He laughed, "You just about got skewered."

"Shut up," Rachel grumbled getting up.

Ironhide shrugged, "Just trying to help."

"Well, thank you, but I could have done without the joke," Rachel said.

She looked around to see what had happened.

"Bumblebee? Your legs!" Sam exclaimed.

Rachel saw too, Bumblebee's legs had been blown off.

"Oh, my God," Rachel gasped.

"Ratchet!" Sam yelled.

"Next time I see Starscream, remind me to get you to kick his ass for me," Rachel said to Ironhide.

"I'd be glad to," Ironhide replied.

A blast tore Rachel's attention to a tank rolling down the street, crushing everything in its path and shooting at them. Bee handed the Cube to Sam. Ironhide transformed into his truck and sped toward the tank. He dodged the rounds that the tank fired at him, then transformed again, jumping over two more rounds. He shot the ground and rolled, dodging more rounds. Jazz sped toward the tank and then transformed.

"Come on, Decepticon punk!" he said grabbing the tank by its gun.

The tank transformed with Jazz on top of it. Jazz kicked off the tank's missiles, but then the tank threw Jazz off of it. Jazz hit a building. It fired at Ironhide again, but Ironhide dodged it and shot back. Ratchet then attacked it with a buzz saw, cutting off its arm. Then the soldiers started to shoot at it with their guns.

"Where the _hell_ is Optimus!" Rachel yelled to herself, mostly.

The tank fell down, apparently defeated.

Rachel looked back.

"Oh, shit," she mumbled to herself.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!" Ratchet yelled.

Rachel ran back a few steps, seeing the Decepticon that was much bigger than Optimus. He was scary _frozen, _now it was just...horror. Megatron shot at Jazz, who fell backwards.

"Fall back!" she heard Lennox yell.

The soldiers fired a few shots at Megatron. A tow truck pulled up next to Rachel and Sam.

"Mikaela!" Rachel exclaimed happy to see her.

"Sam, Rachel, help me with this," she said getting out of the tow truck.

Sam started to help Mikaela wrap wires around Bee, but Rachel could only watch as the tank got back up.

"Oh, God."

Then a helicopter approached a building and transformed landing on it.

"No, we are so going to die!" she yelled, but started to help Sam.

Rachel watched as Lennox ran up to them.

"Sam!" he yelled. "Where's the Cube?"

"Its right there," Sam said nodding to where he had set the Cube down.

"Okay, and take that, and wrap it around the base and then around his neck," Sam told Mikaela and Rachel.

"Epps! Get those Black Hawks here!" Lennox yelled to Epps.

Rachel helped Mikaela tighten a cable attached to the truck. Lennox ran back to them.

"Okay," he said to Sam.

"What?"

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare," he said giving Sam a flare, "There's a tall, white building with statues on top. Got to the roof, set the flare..."

"No," Sam said shaking his head.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no, I can't do this!" Sam said.

Lennox grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him face-to-face.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! Alright? I need you to take this Cube," he said pushing the Cube into Sam's hands, "Get it into military hands, while we hold them off, or a lot of people are going to die."

Lennox pushed Sam away.

"You got to go, you got to go," Lennox said to Mikaela.

"No! I'm not leaving until I get Bumblebee out of here!" Mikaela said.

"Sam! I'm going with you!" Rachel yelled.

Sam didn't try to tell her no.

"Okay," Sam said, he seemed glad that Rachel had said that.

**Oooh, now we're in the middle of a battle. What will our characters do? I won't leave you hanging long, I'll post chapter 7 soon... I'm kind of sad it's coming closer to an end.. But do not fear dear fans! I will be doing all three movies! I've said this before..but in case some of you missed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, one more chapter after this:D This one's a bit short, but there's a lot of action...so..without anymore ad-ins from me...Chapt 7:**

**Chapter 7 **

Rachel stood next to Sam while Mikaela worked with the cables.

"We will protect you," Ironhide said walking to Sam and Rachel with Ratchet.

Rachel smiled and started to run after Sam.

"Sam!" Mikaela yelled.

Rachel and Sam stopped. Mikaela ran up to Sam.

"No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you," Mikaela said to Sam.

They looked at each other until Rachel got annoyed and her anxiety rose.

"Sam! Get to the building! Move!" Ironhide said.

Rachel was glad too, she was just about to take the Cube from Sam and do it herself.

Sam started to run and Rachel after him.

"Decepticons! Attack!" Rachel heard Megatron yell.

"Cover fire!" Ratchet yelled as shots were fired at them.

Ironhide rolled right behind Rachel, but she didn't stop.

"Watch out!" Ironhide said running in front of them as the helicopter came near them.

It shot at Ironhide, knocking him back, then transformed back into a helicopter. Rachel and Sam ducked under it running. They ran, dodging humans, cars and debris that had fallen on the road. Sam didn't look like he could run as fast as he was running right now, but Rachel was still faster, she knew though, she needed to stay behind Sam. She could protect him if anything happened, or help him if he was attacked. Ironhide ran beside them.

"Keep moving! Don't stop!" Ironhide said.

Rachel knew she wouldn't stop, and she didn't think Sam would either.

As they were running down the street and then on the sidewalk the helicopter appeared and pushed a car that missed them by inches. They kept running. Sam slid to a stop on the ground and Rachel did too. In front of them that most familiar F-22 transformed and landed on the road.

"Ironhide! Its Starscream! Kick his ass for me!" Rachel yelled back to Ironhide.

Starscream fired at Ironhide and Ratchet, who fired back. They fought him, but didn't seem to be doing much damage. Then Starscream shot Ironhide and he hit the ground.

"Ironhide!" Rachel screamed.

Starscream transformed back into a jet and flew off leaving Ratchet and Ironhide on the ground.

"Sam, Rachel, get to building," Ironhide said.

"Ironhide," Rachel said in almost a whisper.

"Rachel! Go!" Ironhide yelled.

Rachel listened and ran after Sam.

Rachel looked back to see an alien-looking jet transform.

"Shit! Sam, run! Its Megatron!" Rachel yelled.

"Keep running!" she yelled.

Megatron ran after them, "Give me that Cube, boy!"

Suddenly a car hit Sam.

"Oh, my God!" Rachel yelled, sliding to a stop inches from the car.

Sam hit the ground, the Cube knocking against it and a sort of shock wave ran through it. Sam got right back up and started running, Rachel followed. When she looked back electronics near the shock wave had transformed. She looked ahead and kept running.

Soon they came to the building, luckily the wire fence surrounding it was open, they ran right through. They ran into the empty building, which was huge. To Rachel it looked really old, due to the architecture. Sam slowed for a second and then started running again.

"You're not gonna get me, you're not gonna get me," he said to himself.

Rachel heard a huge crash behind them as they ran up a flight of stairs.

"I smell you, boy!" she heard Megatron say.

As they were running down a wide part of the building, the floor suddenly burst up below them. Rachel was inches from it. She ran faster, following Sam up more stairs.

"Maggots!" Megatron cursed at them.

Rachel followed Sam's gaze upwards.

_Where is Optimus? For God's sakes!_

"Oh...Sam, go, we have to go!" Rachel yelled seeing the seemingly hundreds of flights of stairs above them.

They ran again, climbing the stairs rapidly.

They got to the end, and Sam started to climb the fire escape, Rachel followed.

"Sam, the Black Hawks!" Rachel said pointing to the helicopters approaching.

Sam and Rachel ran across the gigantic roof. Sam hit the flare against the side of a wall on the roof.

"Hey!" he yelled waving the ignited flare.

"Over here!"

Rachel ran after him, trying not to choke on the smoke. Then she saw Starscream land on a building not far away.

"Sam! Keep running! The Black Hawks are almost here!" Rachel said.

As they approached the end of the roof, a helicopter rose up in front of the building.

Rachel stopped a few feet behind Sam. Sam was inches from handing the Cube to the soldiers in the helicopter.

"Watch out!" Rachel yelled as Starscream fired a missile at the Black Hawk.

The soldier ducked back in as the missile hit the helicopter and it lost control. Rachel hit the ground, covering her head with her arms as the helicopter -after losing control- hovered into the building's side going over her and Sam. Sam got up and started running again, Rachel followed. The roof burst beside them as Megatron came through it. He drove them to the edge of the roof. Rachel followed Sam up as he clung to one of the statues, she copied him. Then she realized how high up the were.

"Oh..." Rachel whispered.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, felshlings?" Megatron said coming nearer to them.

"Oooh," Sam said seeing how high the were too.

"Where do I go?" Sam whispered to himself.

"Nowhere, _Sam_," Rachel whispered back. "There's nowhere _to_ go."

"Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pets," Megatron said getting closer to them.

"Oh, God," Rachel whispered, almost half-praying.

Sam took one little step and his foot slipped onto a ledge.

"Oh! No, no, no, no," he mumbled.

Two more helicopters flew by, but they were useless, so Megatron let them pass.

"I'm never giving you this All Spark!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, so unwise," Megatron said darkly.

Megatron swung his weapon behind them, wrenching them off the statue as the roof crumbled. They both fell uncontrollably, screaming. Rachel closed her eyes, waiting for impact.

She landed on something...but it wasn't the ground. She heard a groan under her.

"Sorry, Sam," she said seeing she'd landed on him, but thought _what_ had Sam landed on?

"Optimus!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

Optimus had wedged himself between two buildings and had caught them in his hand.

"I've got you," Optimus said.

Sam and Rachel bent around to look at him. Optimus held them tightly against his chest.

"Hold on to the Cube," he told Sam, his battle mask flicking on over his mouth.

Using the two buildings, Optimus jumped between them, back and forth, to slow his fall. Then Rachel saw: Megatron had jumped after them. He collided with Optimus, sending them both falling uncontrollably to the ground. Everything went dark around Rachel, she couldn't even see Sam next to her.

Then everything became light again, and Rachel found herself lying on Optimus' chest next to Sam.

"Sam," Optimus said.

Both Sam and Rachel turned to face him.

"You both risked your lives to protect the Cube," Optimus said.

"No sacrifice, no victory," Sam said.

Rachel didn't know if he meant himself, or knew what Optimus was about to say.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest, I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me," Optimus said.

Rachel and Sam scrambled off Optimus and hid in a rift in the ground.

"It's you and me, Megatron," Optimus said getting up.

"No, it's just me, Prime!"

Rachel cowered next to Sam. Sam held the Cube tightly, looking up at them.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall," Optimus said.

Megatron tossed Optimus like he weighed nothing, Optimus crashed into a building.

"You still fight for the weak, that is why you lose!" Megatron said.

He kicked Optimus, punched him and threw him again. Optimus then got up and they exchanged blows, punching each other.

"Sam, don't you _dare_ put that thing near Optimus!" Rachel whispered sternly.

"Why?"

"'Why?' It will destroy him! Sam, he'll die!"

"But he..."

"Of course he told you to! That's his character, that's the way he is. I get it I do, but if Optimus dies and we're left to kill Megatron _and_ destroy the Cube -if it's even possible- Megatron will win! He'll take over and we'll all die! I'm not trying to be negative, but that's the truth," Rachel said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What ever you think is right."

Rachel knew it wasn't going well, Megatron kicked Optimus in the head, knocking him sideways. Suddenly the soldiers started to shoot at Megatron.

_They must have been killing the other Decepticons,_ Rachel thought.

Then missiles rained from the jets above, taking back Megatron. Sam burst out of hiding, Rachel right behind him. Rachel ran in front of Sam and past Optimus, once Sam had run past Optimus, Optimus swung his leg out and tripped Megatron who had been coming after them.

"Oh, my God!" Rachel screamed as Megatron picked her up.

Megatron squeezed her tightly, her vision blurring.

"Can't...breathe..." Rachel gasped.

"I'll kill you! Mine! All Spark!" Megatron yelled at Sam who cowered on the ground under him.

"Sam, put the Cube in my chest, now!" Optimus said.

"Sam!" Optimus said. "No, Sam!"

Sam held the Cube up to Megatron. The Cube shot up energy into Megatron's chest, burning a hole in it. The Cube started to slowly denigrate as it burned Megatron up with its energy. Megatron dropped Rachel and fingered the hole the All Spark burnt into him. Rachel hit the ground, her vision flickering. Megatron fell over and twitched once, then his eyes went dark. Rachel blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright my adoring fans -jk- sadly here is the last chapter of my TF fanfic...for the first movie at least. :D This is a short chapter, yes, but I have already gotten deep into ROTF so enjoy, here's Chapter 8, the final chapter:**

**Chapter 8**

"Oh, get up," came a voice.

Rachel opened her eyes, her mind spinning wildly. She saw Ironhide standing over her.

"What?"

"You're fine," he grumbled.

"I just about _died_ and you're saying I'm 'fine'!" Rachel yelled in mock-anger.

"Ironhide, she isn't going to die -a minute more, though, would have been bad- but she does have a few bruised ribs," Ratchet said.

Ratchet looked over Rachel again, as she got to her feet.

"And her left hand is broken in three places," Ratchet added.

Rachel glared at Ironhide.

"_You_ punched _me_, remember?" Ironhide said.

"Yeah, and you about gave me a heart attack," Rachel shot back.

Only then did Rachel notice what was going on around her.

"Thank you, all of you," Optimus said to the humans.

All the Autobots were there, Bumblebee sitting on the back of the tow truck. When Rachel looked to Optimus her heart sank.

"Oh, my God, Jazz," she gasped.

The Autobot hung limply in Optimus' arms, eyes dark. Ironhide tried to put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, but knocked her down by accident.

"Whoops, sorry," he apologized and this time he wasn't joking.

"It's alright, but Jazz..."

"We couldn't do anything to save him," Ratchet said.

Then Rachel's mind jumped, "Megatron..."

"Was destroyed by the All Spark, and the All Spark was destroyed," Ratchet explained.

"I missed all the fun," Rachel grumbled.

"You honor us with your bravery," Optimus continued.

Then a new voice spoke up.

"Permission to speak, sir?"

Everyone turned to face Bumblebee.

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus replied.

"You can speak now!" Sam exclaimed.

"I wish to stay with the boy," Bumblebee said.

"If that is his choice," Optimus said.

Sam looked from Optimus to Bumblebee, and back.

"Yes," Sam said.

Optimus leaned down to Megatron's limp body and pulled something from the still-burning hole in his chest. Rachel could barely see what it was. Then she put everything together, it must be a piece of the Cube. Rachel kept silent as Optimus held it.

Later Rachel learned that they had dumped Megatron and the rest of the dead Decepticons in the Laurentian Abyss. She also learned that Sector Seven had been officially terminated. Now, she laid on the hood of the black Topkick, her back propped up against the windshield. The sun was setting over the hilltop all the Autobots were parked on. A couple feet away Sam and Mikaela were making out on Bumblebee's hood.

"Poor Bee, though, be lucky that's not you," Rachel said.

Optimus stood further away, facing away from them, hands behind his back. Rachel was told he was sending a message to Autobots hiding throughout the solar system. Rachel was happy for the first time in a long time, genuinely happy. She was with Ironhide, who was closer to her than family, and the All Spark - and Megatron with it- had been destroyed. For once, she had no worries, at least for now. She knew one thing: nothing should ever come between this feeling she had right now. Somehow, she should always find a way to get it back, she knew there would always be hope, always.

**Yes sort-of sappy ending in my perspective.(and now a ten minute speech from Optimus Prime) Jk, jk. Here ends TF fanfic #1, to be continued in TF: ROTF fanfic dubbed -by me- Dark Past, Bright Future: ROTF(yes, yes how creative of me) Look for it soon, until then, see ya Decepticon punks ;)**


End file.
